emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8108 (29th March 2018)
Plot Ross' car sits abandoned with the driver and front passenger doors wide open. David tries to make things up with Jacob but Jacob is in no mood to hear him out. Tracy receives an anonymous text telling her to "STOP HURTING HIM - MAKE THINGS RIGHT!". She ignores it. Vanessa is nervous ahead of the RCVS visit. Outside the shop, Rebecca informs Pete that Ross was chatted up yesterday for a bet and Ross didn't react well when he found out. Pete worries as Ross' car is missing along with a bottle of whisky. Whilst Vanessa greets the RCVS inspector, Martin Henderson, Paddy notices Voldemort the snake has gone missing. Joe orders Jimmy to clear out a garage at Home Farm but Jimmy is snowed under with haulage paperwork so Joe offers to get his accountant to look at the Home James Haulage books again. Ashley's stained-glass window is almost complete. A jealous Brenda watches as Bob, Laurel and Arthur head off together to put the final pieces in place. The inspection is looking a whole lot better for Vanessa as Martin is Paddy's old friend from veterinary school, the only problem is, the snake is still on the loose. Pete can't find Ross so Rhona suggests he contacts the police. Pete phones Ross again. The phone is answered by a man at Crooks Lake who reports he saw car doors wide open and heard Ross' mobile ringing. Panicked Pete rushes straight there. Vanessa spots Voldemort behind Martin and shouts. Martin pretends to be fuming but actually finds the whole episode hilarious. Brenda bumps into Arthur in the shop who explains the window is finished and Laurel and Bob are now laughing at cat videos. David informs Jacob that he's booked them a holiday to Marbella, hoping they can sort things out whilst they're away but Jacob isn't won around by a few days in the sun. Tracy receives another text. Charity picks up the phone and reads the vile message. Tracy explains she's been getting the texts since Phil was charged so Frank advises Tracy to go to the police as it's victim harassment but Tracy doesn't want to. At the Pirate Ship, Bob and Laurel laugh themselves silly as they attempt to swat a fly. When Pete gets to Crooks Lake, he finds Ross' car abandoned. He fears the worst when he spots an empty bottle of whisky along with an empty blister pack on the seat and is relieved to find Ross alive. At Home Farm, Joe watches a video feed from the port-a-kabin until Jimmy walks in. Joe suggests Robert doesn't appreciate the work Jimmy puts in, but states he does and tells Jimmy he'll be rewarded generously. Pete recalls the time good times he, Ross, Finn and James once enjoyed at the lake. Martin agrees to put in a good word for Vanessa with the RCVS and doesn't think there'll be any need for a suspension. Vanessa is relieved. Paddy suggests to Martin that they should have a reunion, recalling woman on their course with an abundance of facial hair. Paddy makes fun of her until Martin reveals she's his wife. He states he's now going to play things by the book now which leaves Vanessa fearing for her career. Paddy profusely apologises to a fuming Vanessa. Joe plans to buy Jimmy's shares of the haulage company. At the lake side, Ross slurs his words. Pete attempts to drag Ross to the car so he can take him home but quickly realises he needs to get his brother to the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Martin - Paul Reynolds Locations *Area near Crooks Lake *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - 'Consulting room, cages and reception *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Pirate Ship *Crooks Lake *Home Farm - Office and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,810,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes